


Beside You I’m a Loaded Gun

by fettuccinealfredo



Category: Hockey RPF, Washington Capitals - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Hockey, Jealousy, M/M, NHL, National Hockey League, Washington Capitals, Washington Capitals Ensemble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccinealfredo/pseuds/fettuccinealfredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I get you’re jealous of me and wish you could have half of the people I do, but maybe you should try to be a little less of an asshole.”</p><p>-</p><p>Michael is in love with Tom but Tom comes home with a different person every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You I’m a Loaded Gun

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a scene from To Somehow Escape the Burning Wait by lotionbottle.  
> It's my first Willy/Latts fic and I was originally going to make it longer but I decided to make the other part a different story. Because of that though I struggled like crazy on how to finish it so don't judge me too hard on the ending.  
> The title is shamelessly from No Control by One Direction
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!!

Michael was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels when the door swung open. Tom stumbled in with a long-legged, brunette girl who couldn’t stop giggling or keep her hands off of him. They were both visibly drunk and didn’t notice Michael’s presence as they started to make out against the door. Michael stood up and coughed as he walked towards his room, the sudden noise making Tom and the girl separate. By the time Tom turned around though Michael was already gone. Tom stood staring at Michael’s door when the girl grabbed his face and led to him to his room.

Michael punched his pillow when he sat on his bed. Being in love with Tom and living with him is hard enough, seeing him with a different person, knowing he will never be one of them, every night was like a stab in the chest.

Michael and Tom hit off almost instantly when they joined the Capitals, they became best friends and pretty much inseparable. They were closer than most friends though, and in multiple ways. Tom was always grabbing Michael’s ass or laying on him when they watched TV together, and Michael never complained. When they moved in together he thought it would be the perfect bachelor pad, however multiple ass touches and almost-naked cuddles led to Michael realizing he was falling for Tom. The second he started to notice he might have feelings for Tom he tried to take a step back; hanging out with other people other than Tom 24/7, sitting as uncomfortable as he could on the couch so Tom had no way to lay all over him- ignoring Tom’s silent pouts as he tried to find a way to cuddle on him-, and barely acknowledging Tom when he tried to talk to him half-naked in the locker rooms. However it wasn’t very effective as Tom is a total softie and started to follow Michael even more, except now as a sad puppy dog asking why Michael was ignoring him. Michael, not wanting to hurt Tom, sucked it up and told him he had just been feeling a bit sick and wanted some space but was now fine. As soon as the words came out of his mouth he knew he had made a mistake because Tom lit up and automatically laid on him again as they watched TV together. They fit together perfectly, almost like puzzle pieces, and every second on that couch killed Michael. But he would rather the pain of the couch every day over the pain of seeing Tom coming through the door with someone else. This has been the fifth different girl in a row, and Michael felt like he wanted to cry, which he hated doing. He knew that he had to do something or he would go crazy.

The next day, the girl was gone by the time Michael woke up and Tom was eating breakfast with nothing but his boxers on. Michael had to think about how he felt last night to try and stop himself from getting a hard-on then and there. He grabbed some cereal and sat next to Tom on the couch who quickly turned to him.

“Did I wake you up last night?”

“No, you interrupted _Wolf of Wall Street_ though. I was in the best scene.” Michael mumbled through his cereal.

“Oh, sorry man. That girl just couldn’t keep her hands off me.” He winked to Michael. “I had to stop twice while driving because we almost crashed and then I was worried she would get on her knees right in the elevator. I’m surprised she even made it to my room with her shirt on.”

Michael wanted to throw up. He nodded his head and faked the best look of impression he could manage. “Damn, that’s the fifth girl this week Willy. You’re on a roll.”

Tom laughed and shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. “Guess I should go for that perfect week huh? Make Barney Stinson proud.”

The idea of two more days of seeing Tom with random girls made Michael’s stomach turn, and he knew that if they kept talking about this he wouldn’t be able to finish his cereal. With the beating they got from the Rangers last night he knew that this morning’s practice would be brutal, and he had to be ready for tomorrow night’s game against the Islanders. Plus _How I Met Your_ Mother was his favorite show, and he wasn’t going to let Tom ruin it for him.

“You need to concentrate on tomorrow’s game dude, don’t wear yourself out. I’m surprised you’re still standing after last night’s game and what I heard from you room after.” He said with a wink and a punch to Tom’s arm. Tom had no idea that Michael loved him, so he had to try and act like the reason for stopping Tom’s sex life were purely for the game. Fortunately Tom started to nod but Michael had already gotten up and was walking towards his room to finish his cereal before Tom could actually respond.

-

Practice was as brutal as he expected and Michael wanted nothing other than to lay on the couch for the rest of the day after. But when Tom showed up still wet from his shower and again with nothing but his boxers on trying to lay with him on the couch, Michael stood up. Leaving a confused looking Tom all alone. He got dressed as quickly as he could and rushed through the living room saying he was going out for a walk before Tom could say he would join him. When Michael left the apartment he knew Tom was probably still sitting on the couch pouting about Michael ignoring him like that, but he needed this, the situation was driving him insane. He went to his favorite bar and started to drink, trying to control himself since he knew he had the game next day. He needed enough to not care about Tom, but not too much that he wouldn’t be able to function in the morning. From across the bar he could notice the guy checking him out. He was pretty attractive; flowing hair, incredible jawline and arms that bulged out of his sleeves. Michael took a shot and walked over to him, the moment after that was all a blur of wonderful muscles, sloppy kisses and loud moaning. He doesn’t even remember how they got to his apartment, but he almost perfectly remembers seeing Tom sitting exactly where he left him and his eyes following him every step as he took the guy to his room.

The next morning Michael woke up alone, he wondered about the guy from last night but realized he really didn’t care that much. He walked out to get breakfast and found a fully-dressed Tom eating on the kitchen island, his hockey bag on the other chair. Michael poured himself the cereal and leaned against the counter. “Ready for tonight?”

Tom looked up lifting his eyebrows. “Why wouldn’t I be? You sure you’re ready?” He replied with a bite that Michael was surprised to hear.

“Of course I am. Something wrong Tom?”

“No nothing’s wrong. It’s not like you’re a hypocritical asshole or anything.” Tom looked down as soon as he said it, avoiding Michael’s eyes the whole time.

“What are you talking about? Tom are you annoyed about last night? I’m sorry if I interrupted anything, I tried to go into my room as fast possible so I wouldn’t bother you. I didn’t even know you were awake.” He lied. He wasn’t going to admit to Tom that he noticed how he followed his every step into the room. He also wasn’t going to admit that he was kind of enjoying seeing Tom like this. He didn’t go out last night to make Tom jealous, Michael is sure that Tom would never go for him. He knows that Tom is bi and would really sleep with anyone that showed him the slightest interest, but he also knows that Tom sees Michael as a brother. He’s said it more than enough times for Michael to get the message. Michael just wanted a distraction and that’s all he got from last night. He couldn’t even remember the guy’s name.

“That’s not the problem! You didn’t interrupt anything, I didn’t even notice you came in. The issue is that you tell me not to do anything last night for the sake of the game and then you go out and do the exact opposite. Are you sure you’ll even be able to play today, because from what I heard all the way from my room you had a pretty busy night.” Tom sounded angry, and Michael thought he could even see a bit of hurt in Tom’s eyes. He quickly pushed the thought aside though because this was exactly what he was trying to avoid.

“Listen I only said that because you had a pretty busy week. One day of not getting laid wasn’t going to kill you, and I was worried that sleeping again might actually strain you. Plus whenever you come home with a girl you’re beyond drunk and then can barely stand the next day. This is a big game, I’ve seen you struggling at practice lately and I just wanted the best for you. I barely drank last night and I’m fine. I’m sorry if it seemed hypocritical. Now can we get ready and get to practice because Trotz is going to kill us if we’re late.” Michael put his bowl in the sink and left before Tom could even respond. He didn’t know why Tom would be mad at him for going out but he knows that he is really going to start to separate himself from Tom. This made Michael feel like Tom was jealous and the idea of Tom jealous for him was too much.

They barely talked on the car ride over and completely ignored each other at practice. Michael almost left Tom at the rink after practice because he didn’t see him in the locker room and he started to think he had left with someone else. Michael would always put on an intense song on the drive over to the game and Tom would take his phone and laugh as he changed it to some popular radio song as Michael complained, but never really did anything to stop him. However tonight Tom stayed quiet in the passenger seat and let Michael’s songs play the whole ride. Michael would turn to Tom every now and then but Tom just stayed quiet scrolling through his phone.

-

They ended up winning the game 5-0 and everyone was ecstatic. The locker room was filled with cheers and flying equipment as they celebrated, yet Tom and Michael still did not glance at each other even once. The team went out to drink and everyone was pretty gone in just a couple of hours. Michael was so drunk he couldn’t even stand up. He fell over the chair at one point and was caught by a guy who he ended up sleeping with after. Most of the night is just blurs and noises but he was slapped back to reality when he was under some guy he couldn’t even recognize and could hear loud moaning from Tom’s room. For some reason this angered Michael and grabbed the guy’s face and kissed him passionately, moaning even louder as the thrusts got harder. It seemed as if Tom could hear because the louder Michael’s moans got, the louder the noises from Tom’s room were. Almost as if they were competing to see who could scream louder, and soon the whole apartment was filled with moans and screams.

-

The next morning Michael woke up alone again. He was so hungover though he almost forgot that he had even came home with someone until he saw Tom with a girl about to walk out the door, talking about where to buy breakfast. Tom turned around to grab his jacket, meeting Michael’s eyes for a second before turning back around and walking out with the girl. Michael stood in his spot for a couple of minutes, mostly because of the hangover, but also surprised at what he just saw. Tom had never taken any of his one night stands out for breakfast before. He tried to remember what happened last night and his head hurt. He grabbed a bottle of water and went back to lay down, trying not to think about last night.

Hours later Michael woke up from his phone ringing, Nate is throwing a party for the team in honor of the win and the fact that they don’t have a game the next day. Michael is sure Tom knows about it also but doesn’t bother to check with him before getting dressed and heading out to the party. It only takes a couple of drinks before Michael is drunk again, and until he sees Tom walk through the door. Tom doesn’t even notice Michael is there but Michael is so drunk that he can’t even stop himself from checking Tom out. He really does look great. He’s wearing jeans that hug his ass perfectly and Michael can’t stop staring, but then he looks up and Tom’s laugh makes Michael want to cry, although he’s not sure if that’s Tom’s fault or the beer’s fault. He’s not really sure what happened after but at some point during the night Tom ends up sitting next to him on the couch, making out with a girl in front of him. It took a moment for Michael to realize what was happening, and when he did he spilled his beer on Tom. It was accident, he tried to get up but lost balance and the cup fell on Tom’s lap, spilling on him and the girl.

“Michael what the fuck?” Tom looked pissed. He looked down at his lap and stood up to face Michael. Michael was afraid Tom would fight him from how angry he looked.

“I’m sorry. It was an accident.” Michael mumbled the words with his hands in the air and quickly turned away. He hid in the bathroom for what felt like hours until he decided it was time to go home. He checked the hallway before leaving the bathroom and headed straight towards the door, shouting a “thanks” to Nate and avoiding Tom as much as possible. However when he got back to the apartment he found Tom already sitting on the couch, drinking another bottle and watching Wolf of Wall Street. He turns around when he hears Michael and rolls his eyes.

“Well look who it is. Apparently the only person allowed to hook up. I get you’re jealous of me and wish you could have half of the people I do but maybe you should try to be a little less of an asshole.”

“What?” Michael just burst out laughing. He’s pretty sure that it was the alcohol though because he actually felt like crying inside. Tom had never called him an asshole before and actually sound like he meant it. “I’m the asshole? Please, at least I actually try to talk to my dates instead of treating them like my sex toys like you. And I am not jealous. I get just as many people as you.”

“Really? Do you forget that I live in this apartment too? For every five people I get you bring back one. Don’t even try with me.” Tom was gripping his beer bottle hard and smirked. He wasn’t sure exactly of what he was saying but he just knew he was mad at Michael.

“You may bring back three hundred people but that doesn’t beat the fact that you always sound as bored as if you were watching paint dry!”

“Me, bored? Are you sure you’re not getting confused with yourself the other night when you came back with your little friend from the bar?” Tom yelled as he stood up.

“Are you sure you’re not the one getting confused with the random girl from last night? You guys sounded pretty dead to me.” Michael tried to act like he didn’t notice Tom’s bulge when he stood up but Tom started to walk towards him angrily.

“Jennifer and I had a great night, just like all the great nights I have with everyone else I get. Not sure you can say the same thing.” Tom was standing right in front of Michael now, inches from his face.

“Oh trust me, I have a way better time than you ever will.”

“Don’t make me laugh, Robert or Frank or whatever lame name that guy has probably fell asleep on you.”

“You mean like when you fell asleep on the girl from last month?”

“At least she knew more than one position.”

“Sucks she never actually showed you.”

“Just fucking admit you’ve been bringing those guys to make me jealous!”

Michael stared at Tom in shock but before he could even say anything Tom pushed him back against the door and started kissing him. Michael wasn’t sure what was happening but he was too drunk to stop. Tom’s movements were harsh and angry, but also as if he were relieved. They made out against the door for what felt like hours, hands moving all over the place, until Tom’s hands landed on Michael’s dick and then they were making out and walking towards Michael’s room. They fell back on his bed with Tom on top of him. Tom didn’t waste a second before unzipping Michael’s pants and pulling out his dick. The second Tom’s lips were around him Michael felt like he was going to come in the moment. However he held it in until Tom looked up and locked eyes with Michael, he was gone in a second. Michael grabbed Tom’s face and kissed him hard. He doesn’t remember the details but next thing Michael was thrusting into Tom and stroking Tom’s dick, Tom moaning like he had never heard him moan before. Michael came again and then turned Tom back around to suck him off, in seconds Tom had come also and they laid on Michael’s bed in silence, their pants the only noise.

-

Michael woke up with a horrible hangover. He had a headache that felt as if his head was being drilled in and every move he made him want to throw up. Usually when he was this bad Tom would bring him breakfast in bed and be his nurse all day, cuddling with him on the couch as they watched whatever Michael wanted. However he woke up alone, and as the images of last night started to flood his head, he realized that maybe Tom wouldn't be giving him breakfast in bed today. He decided to just stay in bed until he really had to move.

He’s not sure how long he was in bed when he heard a quiet knock on his door. Tom had never knocked and Michael had gotten used to Tom always just walking in at the worst moments, or just randomly walking in and lying next to him in bed. Michael mumbled a "walk in" as loud as he could without giving himself a headache, but it ended up being more of a loud whisper. Tom must have heard it either way because the door slowly opened and Tom popped his head in cautiously.

"Can I come in?" Tom stood at the door and Michael had never seen him so small. Michael nodded his head and sat up on his bed. Tom slowly walked to Michael's bed and sat on the edge, almost falling off. They sat in silence for a minute until Michael spoke up.

"You can come closer you know." At this Tom made a small smile and moved to sit facing Michael on the bed.

"I'm sorry." He looked down at his hands before sighing and looking up to Michael. "I've been having these weird feelings for you and I didn't know what to do. You're my team mate and roommate and you're my best friend, I was afraid that if I tried something and you didn't feel the same way I would ruin it all. I started to go out to distract myself and then seeing you with those guys drove me crazy. I was drunk last night and I cracked and I know you were drunk too and I shouldn't have taken advantage. I'm really sorry and I promise it won't happen again. Just please tell me we're still ok."

Tom looked so vulnerable and desperate right now and Michael felt like he was floating. He was worried that the hangover was getting to him because he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We'll be ok as long as you promise me it WILL happen again." Michael smiled and grabbed Tom's hand. Tom started to smile and stuttered a few sounds before just hugging Michael. Michael hugged him back and held him.

"I've been in love with you for months. I tried to change but every time I tried to distance myself you would make it impossible. Your constant walking around half-naked and half-naked cuddles didn't help much either." Tom pulled back and smiled at him as if he were a third grader with his first crush. "The guys I brought back were to distract myself from you. Seeing you with all those girls everyday felt like you were kicking me and leaving me breathless. I love you Tom." Michael held Tom’s hand and Tom leaned in to kiss Michael. 

"I love you Michael."

They stayed in bed for the rest of the day, laying there all tangled up, talking about everything and anything. Tom went to get Michael breakfast and then lunch in bed, and took care of him like he had done so many times before. They laid in bed playing with their hands and kissing until they fell asleep intertwined.

-

Nate was the first to notice. Tom and Michael already acted like a married couple so there wasn't much of a difference for anyone to notice. But Nate knew them well, and one lingering stare too long and he had it all figured out. They had just won a game against the Bruins and Tom had made a goal. Michael and Tom’s celebration on the ice was intense, but nothing out of the ordinary. In the locker room though Nate saw how Michael kept on glancing at Tom’s half naked body, and how Tom winked back. When they were all walking back to the bus Nate waited until they were all the way in the back and cornered them. "I know."

Michael and Tom looked at each other speechless. "Know what?"

Nate smirked. "Tom, I’ve seen you half-naked more times than I would like to admit, and you have never kept your eye contact and winked back. Just tell me what I already know and what half of the world already knows also."

Tom turned pink and looked at Michael who just smiled. "Yeah."

At this Nate cheered and patted them on the back. "I'm glad for you guys. I won't say anything so don't worry. But I’m really glad."

Tom smiled and grabbed Michael’s hand. Nate was about to get up when Michael stopped him. "What do you mean 'what half of the world already knows' "?

Nate laughed and looked at their hands. "You two are attached at the hip. At games, on the road, in the apartment, at parties, everywhere. You already act like a couple. At parties you guys get the other your drinks without even asking, you order each other's food, you know each other better than I know my own family. Plus I’ve never seen you guys smile like the way you do when you're together. Anyone with eyes has just been waiting for you guys to admit it."

Tom turned to Michael and smiled, Michael smiled back and gave him a quick kiss.

"Aaaand that is my cue to go!" Nate laughed as he slapped the chair and went to the front of the bus.

Tom put his head on Michael’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Michael looked down at him and smiled, he couldn't believe his luck.


End file.
